1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a data processing method, and more particularly, to a data processing method of a memory controller and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of a memory storage device, an error checking and correcting (ECC) circuit is usually adopted for verifying the accuracy of data stored in the memory storage device. To be specific, when a host system connected with the memory storage device transmits a data to the memory storage device, the ECC circuit in the memory storage device generates a corresponding ECC code, and a memory management circuit in the memory storage device writes both the data and the ECC code into a rewritable non-volatile memory module of the memory storage device. Subsequently, when the host system is about to read the data from the memory storage device, the memory management circuit reads the data and the corresponding ECC code from the rewritable non-volatile memory module, and the ECC circuit executes an ECC procedure on the data according to the corresponding ECC code to ensure the accuracy of the data.
However, while executing the ECC procedure, regardless of during the encoding process or the decoding process, the ECC circuit needs to know the exact length of the data so as to correctly calculate the characteristic code and determine the error position. However, if the data to be protected is compressed, the data length thereof is not fixed. As a result, the ECC circuit cannot execute the ECC procedure correctly during the decoding process. Thereby, how to let an ECC circuit to execute an ECC procedure correctly during a decoding process of a compressed data, so as to ensure data accuracy, has become one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.